Falling Sakura
by DevinKye00
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Shuichi dead, but the spirit of a cat gives him life. Can shuichi complete the assigned task before all nine lives are up?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, all a property of whoever created it and I for one am not **

**Authors note: ZOMG why can't I write a decent fanfiction? No one seems to ever like mine except that Teen Titans one but I have no clue where I was going with that lol. Well hopefully that will change with this Gravitation fanfics. I was watching some Gravitation episodes last night which inspired me to write a fanfic about it. I really do hope someone likes it. **

**Falling Sakura**

**A Gravitation story**

**By: Devinkye00**

**Chapter one: Rising**

It was a bright sunny day in the immense city of Tokyo and the smell of summer lingered in the air. Sakura petals covered the streets, bringing joy to all who set their gaze upon them. Shuichi let out a big sigh as he walked down the calm streets. He was on his way to the recording studio to wrap-up on their still unnamed debut album.

Trying to concentrate was not an easy thing for Shuichi; it hasn't been since he first met Yuki. Something about him made Shuichi feel warm and cozy inside, he always wanted to be near him and never leave. There he stood, his blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and his always passionate smile, duct taped into Shuichi's mind. He shook his bright pink hair and continued walking.

Not long after walking into the studio doors, a voice called out to him from behind.

"Damnit Shuichi, I said wait up!" Yelled Yuki dashing in through the front doors. Attempting to catch his breath he handed Shuichi a brown paper bag. "You forgot it…" Shuichi's eyes filled with love and happiness.

"You mean you ran all the way up here just to give me my lunch?" Yuki blushed.

"So what if I did? Got a problem with it?" Yuki retorted. Shuichi smiled and walked over to Yuki grabbing the bag on his way. He through his arms around him and slowly made his way to Yuki's ear.

"Of course not" he whispered "thank you!" Shuichi said nibbling his ear. He soon left the embrace dashing towards the nearest hallway. "I love you!" He shouted with all his heart. Yuki stood their motionless as Shuichi ran down the hallway screaming in utter joy.

_Damn something about him…just makes me so happy to the point of tears. I love you Shuichi, I hope you know that. _Thought Yuki as he stepped back outside.

In the recording room, Hiro and were both ready and waiting for Shuichi to arrive. The door soon busted down and Shuichi made his grand entrance. Un-amused, Hiro walked over to Shuichi.

"Where the hell were you? Were about ready to release our debut album and you show up…" he checked his watch. "2 minutes late?" Shuichi pushed him out of the way and made his way to the microphone dropping all of his things anywhere.

"Lets just start; I'm just as excited as anyone else here to release it. Just 3 more songs we can do it!" Shuichi grabbed the microphone, and held it to his lips. Bad luck was rising to be one of the best bands in all Japan, that is extremely good due to the massive amount of bands out their. People loved their style and most of all, Shuichi's voice. With all their publicity ads and promotional videos they are well on their way to the top.

Hiro wildly started plucking the fragile strings of his guitar as Noriko slid his fingers across the keys of the keyboard in one mesmerizing dance. After a while of nothing but music, Shuichi unleashed his voice creating an amazing storm of music within the whole room.

Abruptly, the door to the studio swung wide open ruining that recording. "Hey guys! Sorry for wrecking your recording and all but I just wanted to let you guys know that we are on yet another TV show! I just a call from the manager at Heyx3 studios and he wants you and another mystery person on the show tomorrow!" K said happily. Shuichi shouted with glee and danced around the room, almost knocking over a couple of amps.

"Are you serious? Heyx3 is the second biggest music television show in Japan and they want _us_ to be on it?" K nodded and handed a pile of papers to Shuichi. He carefully read the front page and grinned. His eyes shifted from right to left as he read further into the packet. "Everyone, Get your act together, this has to be good! I'm not leaving this studio until I'm satisfied!" With that, K left the recording room and recording began once again.

---

After a few hours of non-stop recording, bad luck had finally gotten an end result they were happy with. Listening to it in the other room, everyone smiled as if they knew this was the one. Instead of a fast, heavy paced song, they chose a softer more settle melody. Shuichi was exhausted as were the other band mates.

"Damn, that was hard work. Singing makes you really tired!" Shuichi cried as he took the nearest bottled water and chugged it down.

"Shut up Shuichi! You don't have to move your hands like Noriko or I have to, so don't even complain about you being tired!" Hiro snapped.

"Guys, that's enough! We have a very big show tomorrow and as manager of bad luck I would really like it if you went home and rested until then." K explained. Shuichi picked up his things and headed for the door.

"I have someone waiting for me at home, I should get home anyway. I still have two more songs to write. See you all tomorrow, and you better be pumped!" Shuichi flashed a smile before dashing back out.

Shuichi found himself back on the streets of Tokyo walking back in the direction of Yuki's new apartment. His slow walk soon became a canter the more he thought of his beloved Yuki. He couldn't wait to see him and rest his lips on Yuki's. When the apartment building came into sight, he ran up a couple flights of stairs excited to tell him about the good news.

Back at home, Shuichi found Yuki on the couch reading a book. Yuki glanced up from his reading, smiled, and set the book down not caring to save his place. He embraced Shuichi, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you, Yuki. I have great news to tell you!" Shuichi yelled as he directed Yuki to the couch. "Bad luck will be playing on Heyx3 tomorrow live! There's supposed to be another dude who's performing with us, I don't know exactly who it is yet… but just the thought of being on that show makes me happy! Promise me you'll be there Yuki." Shuichi asked. Yuki smiled and responded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations love." Shuichi laughed and kissed Yuki again. "Let's go out tonight and celebrate, just the two of us." Yuki suggested. Shuichi's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he immediately ran over to get his jacket. Yuki laughed and got up from the couch. "Well you sure do move fast!"

"Only if it's for you, you know that!" In a flash, both of them were out the door, hand in hand.

---

**Authors Note: So how was it, bad as usual? Any comments would be greatly appreciated and if you find any typos PLEASE tell me so I can fix them. This is the only fanfiction I plan on finishing, since I know the plot already it should be fun and I have plenty of time over the summer. I know at the end Yuki was a bit OC, but right now it is 10:20 and a bit tired lol. I will probably edit this before posting, so it should be better. Please no flames and reviews are encouraged **


End file.
